Yonaka Kurai (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Human= |-|King of Mogekos= |-|Lord Prosciutto= |-|Mogeko Castle Gaiden= Character Synopsis Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) is a high school girl and the protagonist of Mogeko Castle. Yonaka is depicted as a doting younger sister who loves her brother. She admires her brother greatly, wishing for nothing more than to see and be together with him again, due to him leaving her and their family sometime when she was in Junior High. She is a very serious, kind and accepting girl; she was quick to accept cooperating with Defect Mogeko, despite not being wholly aware of the reasons concerning his imprisonment. However, like many of Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters, she also has a darker side; in the events of Mogeko Castle, she occasionally demonstrates a sinister side to her, and during most of the game she has the option to kill several Mogeko, or generally act cruel to them, with no reasoning or justification. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 3-A '''with the Big Knife | '''2-C '''with the Huffspray | '''2-C |''' 2-C''' | 2-C | At least 2-B Name: Yonaka Kurai, Lord Prosciutto Origin: DSP Verse (Mogeko Castle and Mogeko Castle Gaiden) Gender: Female Age: Never specified but likely 17 to 18 years considering she's a high schooler Classification: Human, King of Mogekos, Goddess of the Mogeko world Powers and Abilities: |-|Yonaka Kurai=Superhuman Athleticism, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (She can physically interact with mogekos), Conceptual Destruction, Existence Erasure (Her knife is non-corporeal, plus it can cause all of these effects) |-|Post-Realization=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent plus Immortality Negation (Type 9, Killed King mogeko) |-|King of Mogekos=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Memory Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Type 3),Timeline Creation, Nigh-Omniscience, Plot Manipulation, Acausality (Type 3), Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Passive Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it, Duplication, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification; Immersion, Magic, Power Mimicry, Mind Reading, Blood Manipulation (Obtained all the powers of King mogeko) |-|Lord Prosciutto's Avatar=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent plus Immortality (Type 4, even lesser beings like humans can endlessly coma back from dying), Resurrection, Possession, Light Manipulation, True Flight and Non-Corporeal (it is implied that she resurrected her brother. She got possessed by Lord Prosciutto(the light) and inherited its powers. During the possession, Lord Prosciutto shows the ability to manipulate light manipulation and to flight), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware she is in a game), Abstract Existence (Type 1) & Nigh-Omnipresence (Merged with the Darkness of Mogeko Castle), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation and has a resistance to all of them (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Armor, Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks. The prosciutto armor it’s stated to be made by the god of another world. It makes sense for that god to be Lord Prosciutto since the one who gives the armor to you is a mogeko ), Nigh-Omnipotence (Is seen as god by the mogeko race. Gods are stated to be "omnipotent"), Immortality (Type 9, it is mentioned that souls “ascend” to heaven to become one with Lord Prosciutto, this would mean that heaven is some sort of higher reality), Soul Manipulation (Mogekos souls ascend to heaven to become one with Lord Prosciutto), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology (Naturally exist in a higher dimension aka heaven where souls “ascend” to become one with Lord Prosciutto), this gets more reinforcement with Lowrie mentions that there are "worlds" above other "worlds"), Freedom, Resistance to Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya) Attack Potency: Human Level | High Universal Level with the Big Knife (With her knife, she can one-shot mogekos) | Low Multiverse Level '''with the Huffspray (With the Huffspray she could incapacitate Moge-ko) | '''Low Multiverse Level (After realizing her reason to be in Mogeko Castle she become strong enough to kill King mogeko) | Low Multiverse Level '''(Inherited King mogeko powers and become Superior to Moge-ko) | At least '''Low Multiverse Level (Inherited the power of Lord Prosciutto becoming even stronger) | At least Multiverse Level (Lord Prosciutto's true self should be on the same league as other gods. Gods multiverses are infinite expanding structures, in which every action creates several timelines) Speed: Inaccessible '''(Can somewhat keep up with Moge-ko ) | '''Inaccessible (Should be no slower than before) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable '(Lord Prosciutto’s light covered the castle in seconds, which is infinite in size structure and it has rooms where the time is frozen. Superior to Mogeko technology which includes buses and trains that can travel universes/worlds. One of the many aspects of worlds its that they have time, which means traversing them involves traversing space-time thus granting this rating), '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''within the Mogeko Castle (Merged with "The Darkness" of Mogeko Castle) | '''Immeasurable '(Lord Prosciutto exist in a higher plane(heaven) which is some sort of higher reality since it is necessary to "ascend" to reach it. In terms of existence, she should be comparable to Etihw who according to Emalf, could live on some sort of higher reality, this gets more reinforcement with Lowrie mentions that there are higher realities) '''Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''| '''Infinite | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | High Universal with the Big Knife | Low Multiversal with the Huffspray | Unknown, likely Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal| Low Multiversal | At least Multiversal Class Durability: Human Level '''| '''Unknown, likely Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiversal (Superior to King mogeko) | Low Multiverse Level (Even in the eyes of the Mogeko race, Lord Prosciutto is seen as almighty and omnipotent, said race has easily 2-C entities superior to King mogeko. Exists beyond the universe and would be unaffected by the destruction of The Mogeko Castle itself) | At least Multiverse Level Stamina: Average | Superhuman | Very High (Upscaling from King mogeko) | Limitless (Is a conceptual entity) | Limitless (While the true form of Lord Prosciutto is not conceptual, she should scale to its previous form due to being superior) Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range with the Big Knife | Standard Melee Range with Huffspray | Unknown, likely Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal | At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: Big Knife, Huffspray Intelligence: Average | Average | Nigh-Omniscient (Obtained all the powers of King mogeko) | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Key: Yonaka Kurai | Post-Realization | King of Mogekos | Lord Prosciutto's Avatar | True Lord Prosciutto Note: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Note 2: It should be noted that despite not getting any new powers in her post-realization key/form she still easily overpowered King mogeko, making those powers, attack potency and speed borderline useless against her. Gallery Char_YonakaCostume.png|Regular Uniform outfit Char_YonakaCostume11.png|Lord Prosciutto outfit 727.png|Cat ears 361_(1).png 889.png Thankbby.png|The "Thank You" bonus image found in the Bonus Room gallery Others Notable Victories: Nil (Her Tears Were My Light) Nil's profile (Lord Prosciutto's avatar key was being used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg